His Blood
by pandolfi
Summary: Let his blood be on us and on our children!" -Matthew 27:25


OK, my first Bible fic. Some things that you should know... No, I don't hate Jews (or anybody else) I'm just trying to portray the feelings of the time. This fic was based off the three synoptic gospels, Matthew, Mark, and Luke. No material from John was included, maybe in a later fic? This is all of the fic. Only one installment. The only 'writer's liberty' that I took in this story was making Pilate's wife appear in front of him, instead of her just sending a message. Hmm... I think that that's all. No, wait, all the quotes from the Bible are from the NIV (New International Translation).  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Pilate sighed. Another case brought to him by the Jews. How Pilate hated the Jews! All their traditions! Lest one man break just one, he was liable to be stoned. That is why the Emperor decreed that all cases must be brought before the procurator of that region. And he, Pilate, was the procurator of Judea.  
  
A servant brought in a white robe, which Pilate took and donned. He called for two guards, and when they arrived, he walked with them out to the balcony, from which he would judge this man, Jesus. As he approached the colonnade that separated the porch from the balcony, he heard the rumble of the large crowd outside.  
  
Pilate stood for a moment behind the columns, praying to Mercury and Jupiter, two of the most powerful gods.  
  
Pilate, flanked by his guards, walked slowly out onto the balcony. At the sight of him, the Jews quickly fell silent. Two more guards brought the prisoner before Pilate.  
  
The prisoner was also dressed in a plain white robe. His somewhat regal face was serene as he looked at Pilate. Something deep in Pilate's heart stirred at this.  
  
Pilate and Jesus stood for a moment facing each other, the crowd silent. Pilate shook his head slightly and stepped up to the judges' chair. He settled himself on the scarlet cushion.  
  
Jesus still looked at Pilate, his face impassive. Pilate leaned forward and spoke to Jesus, his voice low.  
  
"Are you the king of the Jews?" Pilate asked.  
  
Jesus replied, "It is as you say."  
  
Pilate sat back in his seat at that, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
He thought for a moment, than beckoned to the high priest to come forward. The high priest, clad in scarlet and purple robes with a hammered gold breastplate, walked purposefully up to the balcony, surrounded with many other high priests.  
  
"He has violated the Sabbath!" exploded one priest.  
  
"He has said that he would tear down the Temple and build it again in three days!" said another, eyes blazing at the thought.  
  
"He has claimed to be God!" the high priest yelled out into the crowd.  
  
The crowd erupted at this, and Pilate signaled to his guards to summon some soldiers in case a riot broke out. As the crowd yelled, Pilate motioned for the guards to lead Jesus forward.  
  
Pilate spoke. "Don't you hear the testimony they are bringing against you?" Pilate leaned back, expecting to hear a long explanation. But Jesus said nothing.  
  
Pilate waited for a moment, than stood up. The crowd quieted down.  
  
"It is my custom that, at your Passover, I release a prisoner of your choice to you. Should I release your King?" Pilate said, surveying the Jews gathered in front of him.  
  
While Pilate was still speaking, his wife came up to him. Her fine hair was a mess and her face was tearstained.  
  
"Do not have anything to do with that innocent man, for I have suffered a great deal today in a dream about him." His wife said, clutching at his robes. Pilate motioned for guards to take her away.  
  
"Which one do you want me to release to you: Barabbas or Jesus who is called Christ?"  
  
The crowed murmured for a moment, than spoke as one: "Barabbas!"  
  
Pilate turned to look at Jesus. His face was still impassive, his golden eyes filled with peace and compassion. Pilate turned away to the crowd.  
  
"What shall I do then, with Jesus, who is called Christ?" Pilate's voice boomed out over the crowd.  
  
The crowd roared: "Crucify him!"  
  
"Why? What crime has he committed?"  
  
But the crowd shouted all the louder. "Crucify him!"  
  
Pilate motioned to the soldiers surrounding the crowd to prepare for a riot. He then signaled for a servant.  
  
"Bring me some water." Pilate said to the servant, who bowed, went away, and came back with a basin of water  
  
Pilate took the basin and washed his hands in it. "I am innocent of this man's blood. It is your responsibility." Pilate was shocked at their response.  
  
"His blood be on us and on our children!"  
  
Pilate glanced at Jesus, whose face had not moved during the whole discussion, then turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Take him away." With that, Pilate turned back into the porch, not looking back at Jesus, not seeing the golden eyes overflowing with compassion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- OK, I'm done! Whee! *calms down* As always, r/r! 


End file.
